The Happenings of Engagement
by bobbirose
Summary: AU: It is 1869 and the Grangers are a wealthy English family looking to become even more high-up in society, and the Malfoys need to marry another family to protect themselves from an age-old scandal. It looks like the two newest children borne out of each family presents a perfect opportunity: Rose Granger and Scorpius Malfoy will be getting married.
1. Chapter 1

"Rosie, love, where have you run off to?"

Hermione Granger's warm honeyed voice reached the ears of her daughter, who crouched further underneath her mother's prized petunia flowers, her change in movement causing some of the weaker petals to fall from the branches, entangling themselves in her messy red curls.  
The child poorly stifled a giggle, clamping a dirt-covered hand over her mouth.

"Are you in my petunias again?" Hermione said in more disapproving voice, and Rose guiltily crawled out from the pinks and purples, and her mother tutted at the sight of her.

"Sorry, mummy." Rose said sincerely, her head hung down as she half-heartedly brushed the dirt off of her silk skirt. She always resented making her sweet mother upset, no matter what her natural instinct was at 5 years old.

"Rose, your dress! You know your father bought that special for you today." Hermione crouched down in front of her daughter with difficulty, glancing around before subtlety adjusting her garden gown. Though she would never admit it to her tea sipping ladies, she often found herself hiding out in her quarters of the Granger Manor just so she could be in varying states of indecency: lying in bed reading in only her loose cotton nightgown, her hair simply pulled back with chocolate ringlets framing her face. Even as a child she had hated being the object of her mother's relentless beautification experiments, something she had never understood the appeal of until her daughter started growing her beautiful curls; her mother's in texture but her father's in color. However, for Rose's sake, Hermione tried her best to let her be a playful child.

Within reason.

Rose, for example, along with her younger brother Hugo, were not let in view of the wealthy London streets without looking their best; like exemplary young children. She could not have dirt on her face, hands or in her hair when other families came to visit, and she must always wear the dresses her grandmother gives her when she comes to stay.

For the Grangers had a reputation to uphold. It was all about who you knew and who respected you in 19th century Britain, and the Grangers were very high up in society's standards.

"Come, Rose, let's clean you up. We have visitors today for you! Isn't that exciting?"  
Rose grasped her mother's finger and let her pull Rose into the estate.

"Is that why today is special, mummy?" Rose asked, watching herself and her mother in the mirror on the wall as Hermione gently brushed out Rose's curls. Hermione slowed her strokes and rested her chin softly on her daughter's head, trying to think an answer to her question.

"Yes," she replied carefully, "you're getting a new playmate, love."  
Rose grinned. She was a very sociable child and always looked forward to new friends.

"What's her name?" Rose asked curiously, admiring her reflection in the ornate mirror. Hermione bit back a nervous laugh.

"_His_ name is Scorpius, love. Scorpius Malfoy."

A look of confusion flitted across the child's face.

"Am I allowed to play with boys, mummy?"

"Sometimes. Would you like to?"

"It depends. Will he put things in my hair?"

"Do other boys put things in your hair?"

"Yes." Rose made a face.

"Like who?" Hermione asked indignantly.

"James."

Hermione laughed.

"Does Albus put things in your hair?"

Rose considered this.

"No," she answered reluctantly.

"So perhaps Scorpius will restrain himself as well."

"He ought to," came another voice. Both Hermione and Rose turned to see Ronald Granger leaning happily against the doorway.

"Father!" Rose smiled.

"Scorpius should treat you very well after today, Rosie." he continued, crossing the room in his long strides, embracing his wife.

"Why?"

"Now, dearest, we shan't talk like that in front of her. Wait until she's older, we agreed." Hermione scolded lightly, smiling mysteriously.

Rose scowled. As if talking like _that_ in front of her were any better!

"Do hurry, my love, the Malfoys are on their way." Mr. Granger murmured to Hermione and she let out a little gasp of surprise before glancing at Rose. Nodding, Ronald turned and exited as Hermione set down the ivory brush.

"Let's get you changed."  
~

Rose was excited to see who exactly was coming to visit; she thought Scorpius must be some playmate to warrant such expensive dress and extensive preparation. Even Hugo was being prepped by a maid upstairs, and Mrs. Granger kept patting down her hair. It was starting to affect Rose as well, nervously glancing at the wide French doors for the arrival of the Malfoys.

She had heard of the Malfoys before: her father had started to off-handedly mention them to her mother a while ago, and as his comments starting showing up more and more frequently at breakfast, Rose starting documenting his accounts. Most of them were pretty favorable and they were almost admiring, something quite unusual for her father.

Fifteen minutes later, the Granger family was lounging in the main sitting room, Hugo perched uncomfortably on a loveseat in his handsome new attire, Hermione sipping tea in a beautiful new gown, Ronald sitting impressively in an armchair and Rose looking through a book with mild interest, stopping on the pages that had the sketches on them. Alice and the Mad Hatter's tea party was her favorite by far. _Alice's Adventures in Wonderland_ was certainly her favorite book; it was only fitting, then, that it should contain her favorite pictures.

"Mister Granger?"

The entire family turned to face Marie, a young maid of about fifteen.

"Yes, Marie?" Hermione answered, slightly breathless.

"The Malfoys have arrived."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I didn't expect to get noticed by anyone so quickly...thank you! So um I guess this could be considered some sort of disclaimer. **

**~These characters belong to JK Rowling~**

Rose Granger didn't see Scorpius Malfoy again or hear mention of his family for eight years. She forgot about them eventually; him remaining nothing in her mind but a fond childhood memory.

The Malfoys had to move away about a year after their first meeting, settling down in an impressive estate in Paris. She wasn't sure exactly why, but she did get the impression that the ordeal was supposed to be rather hushed up; every time Rose asked about Scorpius in the years that followed or when her father would spout out a quick piece of news at breakfast, her mother would nod curtly and clear her throat loudly, looking pointedly at the serving staff in the room or sometimes at Rose herself, who would always stare back determinedly.

Even so, Scorpius was of no importance to Rose until her thirteenth birthday, when her parents surprised her with a lovely garden party, attended exclusively by Rose's closest young ladies, and one in particular: Alice Longbottom, her pretty but plump friend who always made sure everyone had something to smile about. Today she was beaming especially brightly, and she found her way over to Rose as quickly as she could without acting improperly.

"Rose," she said excitedly, grasping her friend's hand. "I have a bit of very important news to tell you. But first-" Alice gracefully embraced her laughing friend- "Have a very happy Birthday!"

"You're very kind, Alice. But I must insist you tell me your news! Happy news, I trust?" Rose inquired, taking Alice's hand and leading her away from the elegant mass behind the pair.

"Very happy, indeed. To the back garden, then?" Alice replied, flashing a brilliant smile.

"To the back garden." Rose replied, returning the grin.

The back garden wasn't as magical as it was when Rose and Alice first discovered it as children, but it was still their secret sanctuary. Not all of the beauty was lost on them; you had to have a heart of stone to not appreciate the garden. Through a child-sized gap in Mrs. Granger's carefully tended hedges lay a mini paradise. Carefully cut stones made a pathway from the gap towards a stone fountain in the shape of a fairy (Rose's favorite mythical creature and her favorite game as a child). As soon as Hermione had learned of her pregnancy, she had the garden built for her future child. She didn't know it would be a girl, of course, but the garden would captivate both young boys and girls alike. Everyone loved flowers, and the ones surrounding the stone fountain were especially beautiful. The brilliant purples scattered among yellows and reds and pinks and deep blues always captivated Rose, as did the actual roses growing in a sectioned off by a small white fence. Butterflies-beautiful, fluttering butterflies-flitted between plants and birds stopped to drink at the fairy's stone basin.

"If you ever lose faith in life," Rose's mother would say, "come here."

A rush of fond memories washed over Rose and Alice as they entered the garden; memories of running around the garden, decked in their mothers' sewing ribbons and hair strewn with small white flowers that they gleefully tore from the ground in attempt to look like the fairy on the fountain (or, as Rose would insist, "Queen Arabella"). They walked over to a small stone bench and sat down carefully, trying their best not to dirty their party gowns.

"Alright," Alice said, barely containing her glee. "I guess I shall tell you now."

"Out with it!" insisted Rose, placing a hand on her friend's skirt.

"I met my husband." Alice said quietly, looking at Rose, who had fallen silent with shock.

"Your husband?" Rose whispered, her hand tightening on the folds of Alice's dress.

"Yes, Rosie, my husband. And..."

"And?"

"And he's wonderful!"

"Oh, Alice, that's fantastic!" Rose leaned to embrace her friend, who started laughing suddenly.

"What is it?" Rose asked, confused.

"It's only...the memories of our childhood," Alice began, "how we used to laugh at the idea at marriage, saying we'd change things, we'd pick who we marry. Or that we'd not marry at all!" She laughed, and Rose cracked a grin as well.

"I guess...I guess we were just children," she said distantly, and Alice nodded in agreement.

"What about you? Is it right to assume you've been arranged with a lucky young lad as well and just haven't found the time to tell your friend Alice?" she prompted, nudging her friend suggestively.

"Me? No...nobody's come calling. I only just turned thirteen, Alice!" Rose said, looking away to hide her blush.

"So did I. But I'm having trouble believing you-you with your curls, radiant as the sun..." Alice lifted her hand to take one of Rose's red curls in between her fingers.

"You're too kind, Alice. Much too kind." Rose laughed, shyly glancing away again.

"Maybe that will be my best quality as a bride," Alice said thoughtfully, casting her gaze to the fountain.

"Oh, Alice," Rose breathed, leaning her head on her friend's shoulder, "you're much more than just a bride."


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: thanks a lot for the reviews...seriously they really help. Any suggestions of ways to improve the characters and ****especially pointing out errors in the writing because of the time period**** are welcome! I know the whole principle is old-fashioned, but it's 1867-1869 and that's kind of the point :)**

_"Mother," Rose said suddenly, sitting up a bit straighter and setting down her teacup._

_"Hm?" Hermione answered vaguely, not taking her eyes off of the book she was reading.  
_

_It was a few days after her thirteenth birthday, and Alice's news had given Rose much to think about. _Perhaps,_ she would think, _perhaps I _have_ met my husband. Perhaps he's just...been away.

_"Is Scorpius Malfoy to be my husband?"_

_Her mother looked up, surprised._

_"Pardon?" Hermione blinked, her attention definitely drawn away from her book._

_Rose repeated her question, a bit louder to coincide with her growing confidence._

_Her mother's mouth was still slightly open, and she drew in a thoughtful breath and slowly closed her book, dropping her gaze to her hands._

_"What makes you say that?" she answered, putting on an oblivious smile and allowing a little bewildered shake of her head. _

_"Alice met her husband the other day," Rose replied, standing and crossing the room to kneel on the floor beside her mother. "She asked if I knew who I was destined to marry, and I thought...I thought of Scorpius."_

_Hermione smiled gently. "Would you like to marry Scorpius?"_

_"Mother, I don't know him."_

_"Is that a problem?"_

_"It's never been a problem for anyone else, so I suppose not," Rose answered carefully._

_Her mother drew in another breath and set her book on the side table._

_"Yes," she said finally, "you are to marry Scorpius."_

_Rose nodded and rose slowly, avoiding her mother's eyes. She gave a little smile for Hermione's sake and turned to exit the sitting room. However, a second thought and exciting request made her pause at the doorway.  
_

_"I would like very much like to meet him again." Rose said, trying to sound indifferent. Mrs. Granger looked at her._

_"The Malfoys are set to move back when Scorpius turns fifteen."_

_"I have two years?"_

_Hermione looked at her, and there was a strange emotion Rose saw reflected in her warm, chocolate eyes. It was...a sort of suspension, a reservation of judgment...a curiosity._

_"Two Years."_

May 2nd, 1869

The sun was shining much more brightly than usual on this day, the day Scorpius Malfoy would turn 15, the day, quite ceremoniously, his family would be returning to England. It was only fitting that the weather be as favorable as possible.

The boy in question was still lying in bed, squinting through the sun out of his window to try and soak up his last views of France. Not that he was nostalgic: The Malfoys were not nostalgic. They were traditional and just a bit sentimental, but under no circumstances were they nostalgic. But all the same, Scorpius didn't know if he would ever see his home of so many years again. They had to move quite suddenly; Draco Malfoy had received a letter from the Zabini family and soon after, they had packed up and headed for the growing city of Paris. He was only five at that point-shortly after he met Rose Granger, in fact. Now, they were leaving, going back to England. He couldn't help but wonder if he'd be seeing the girl with fiery red curls again...

"Monsieur Scorpius?"

Scorpius sat up, startled, and relaxed when he saw his maid, Adriana, nervously standing at his door. She was probably eighteen years old, maybe younger, and probably the most shy person Scorpius had ever met.

"Excusez-Moi, Monsieur, but Madame Malfoy said to-to come in and wake you," she stammered, blushing and looking down.

"No, no, it's quite alright, I need to get out of bed. Merci, Adriana." he said hurriedly, trying to ease the girl's discomfort. She flashed him a small smile before exiting as quickly as possible.

He stretched again, sparing the window one last glance before sliding out of his bed.

He didn't say much, except to comfort his mother's worried glances over breakfast.

"We shall leave to settle into a new estate today, and the next day, we'll go visit the Grangers," she had said, as if visiting the Grangers was an event that took place every Sunday afternoon. Scorpius smiled back at her, knowing in his heart why he would be seeing Rose Granger again. He wasn't blind; as much as Astoria Malfoy treated him as if he were still the boy he was when he first met Rose, he knew he would be the key in joining their families. Rose was to be his bride.

May 6th, 1869

"The Grangers live in the same manor, I believe, so if you remember the layout, Astoria...?" Draco Malfoy glanced over at his wife as they prepared for their visit.

"The foyer leads directly into the sitting room, and I do believe that's where we shall have tea before consulting Mr. and Mrs. Granger alone." Mrs. Malfoy replied automatically, stowing her sewing away in her small beaded purse.

"Yes, I forgot to mention to Scorpius how the afternoon shall...progress." Draco admitted, earning a stern look from Astoria.

"I'm assuming we'll all have tea and then I shall be left to converse with Miss Rose?" Scorpius offered boldly, and his mother looked at him with a bemused expression, almost as if he deserved a scolding, but she was not quite sure what his offense was.

"Yes, something in that matter. Do be graceful about the thing, will you?" Draco asked him crossly. He was not in a good mood today, of all days, and Scorpius could see it worrying his mother.

"Perhaps the collective tension in this carriage would be enough to unnerve a small army," Scorpius mused quietly, "but I shall honor the Malfoy name and not let it affect me whilst meeting the Grangers again."

The driver hid a laugh behind a cough and Draco sat back sourly while his mother allowed herself a small smile as she glanced towards her son.

"I do believe this is the same carriage we rode to this same destination all those years ago," Astoria said fondly, unthinking.

"Astoria, love." Draco sighed. "Not the time."

Scorpius grinned at his father, who laughed along with his wife.

"God forbid we be nostalgic."


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: The last chapter was more of an informational-filler type of thing. I'm calling it the medley chapter, because of the settings and dialogues and I was gonna include a parents-only conversation scene, but I decided not to. Anyway this chapter marks the return to structure! And actual scorose! Their first documented meeting! Enjoy!**

**(Sorry it's taken so long to update-I've been super busy with high school and then me and my boyfriend broke up and I was really uninspired but I'm back now!)  
*insert disclaimer here***

"Tea went well," Scorpius said brightly. Sickeningly brightly. Fake.

"To be honest, I wasn't sure what to expect," Rose countered nervously, smiling politely at the boy opposite her.

"I wasn't sure what to say," he responded, reciprocating her smile.

They walked in silence for few minutes, the luxurious silence of the afternoon punctured only by the rustle of Rose's dress, the silk ruffles brushing against each other with every step they took. Rose was vaguely aware of walking towards her personal Fairyland (though she hadn't called it that out loud for years, the title was permanently sustained in her mind), and soon they had arrived at the hedges that marked the relatively hidden entrance.

And then Scorpius spoke, quietly and reserved, gazing at the rose bushes her mother had planted.

_"Till all the seas gang dry, my dear,  
And the rocks melt with the sun..."_

He walked slowly towards the closest flower, reaching his fingers out until they were brushing the outermost petals. The deep crimson of the soft petals complimented the pale tone of his skin, and Rose blushed, his deep voice striking her as she recognized the poem.

_"I will love thee still, my dear,_  
_While the sands o' life shall run."_

She finished the stanza in a lilting voice that she usually reserved for her poetry recitation lessons with her mother. He turned around, embarrassed.

"Robert Burns," he remarked, smiling abashedly and quickly dropping his hand.

"_A Red, Red Rose_," she answered, smiling at him, her eyes bright and relaxed at the same time.

He grinned in return, gesturing faintly at the flower in question.

"What does it say when a man is confronted with a simple beauty, as commonplace and typical as a rose, and cannot help but recite poetry in response?" Scorpius asked quietly, tilting his head and watching Rose for an answer.

She thought for a beat, then slowly made her way towards him and the rose bush. She waited until she was close enough to touch the flower before speaking.

"It shows that he does not find the beauty of a rose simple or typical in the slightest," she replied elegantly, thoughtfully. He raised his eyebrows, pulling the corners of his lips up slightly in mild surprise.

"Oh?"

"I would hope he regards a rose's beauty as something else entirely." she said, her light-hearted gaze becoming more serious. Purposeful.

He considered her for a moment, before his face relaxed into a small smile.

"Perhaps he does."

* * *

"We are so pleased to hear your...er..._respite_ in Paris was so...successful." Hermione Granger smiled politely yet genuinely at Draco Malfoy, who was poised stiffly on the patterned armchair in the Granger's front sitting room.

Rose and Scorpius had just been ushered as subtlety and politely as possible outside and into the yards so the adults could discuss the upcoming arrangements.

"It was," Astoria Malfoy supplied helpfully, accounting for her husband's stony silence.

The atmosphere was such that no one in the room was able to properly exhale; it was the eye of the storm and no one wanted to leave the center of the hurricane. None of them, save for Draco Malfoy.

"Shall we continue to dance around the question of this meeting with small talk and tea? I feel comfortable enough in your lovely home, equipped with your gracious welcome, to move on the meaning behind this afternoon affair." he said staunchly, drawing himself up to his full height. Astoria glanced his way nervously, and her large eyes darted between Mr. and Mrs. Granger for their reaction.

"I quite agree," said Ronald Granger, after the momentary pause that followed Mr. Malfoy's request.

"We come, of course, to request that this marriage between young Miss Rose and my son become official. You still, I hope, retain the desire for our families to join in matrimony?" asked Draco, his voice collected and cool. This bothered Hermione in a way she knew it shouldn't, but she couldn't keep from feeling contempt at the way her daughter's future was being regarded. She had agreed to this, she understood this. She had lived through this, but handing her daughter off in...in a _transaction_ was something else entirely. Even so, Mrs. Granger held her tongue.

More silence filled the room. The wives smiled tersely at each other as Ronald appraised Draco from across the room. It was easy to see the man enjoyed having the upper hand, even considering the respect he harbored for the Malfoys.

"I hope you can understand my hesitation, Mr. Malfoy, and at the same time my deep desire for this marriage to be carried out. Forgive me if this seems personal, but I must know, since your family's name shall soon be combined with mine." Ronald paused, looking at Draco and Astoria to see so far how his words were having an effect on them. Astoria tensed, glancing at her husband, who remained impassive and proud.

"I assume you are referring to the reason behind our relocation to France?"

"Indeed I am."

Draco took a breath in and exhaled rather thoughtfully, his first true sign of humanity since arriving to the estate.

"A very old debt..." he began, before glancing at Ronald's raised eyebrows. He fixed his eyes on the other man's face, and elaborated somewhat reluctantly.

"...A debt to the Zabini family we owed due to their part in quieting the...problems that occurred when my father and his...interactions with former Prime Minister Charles Grey were brought to light...that debt has been repaid in full. Our name is stained only until yours helps to clean it. And we can, as you are aware, increase your wealth greatly."

The silence dropped in again unexpectedly, and the room was once again cast into the eye of the storm.

Or maybe, just maybe, the storm had passed.

A smile broke out on Mr. Granger's face.

"I do believe, Mr. Malfoy, that we accept your proposal."

And Mrs. Granger held her tongue.


End file.
